


Hearts Without Chains

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf), ValkyrieRowan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Academician!Felicity, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Engagement, F/M, Felicity and Stiles are Siblings, Festivals, Gladiator Games, Gladiator Schools, Gladiator!Derek, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hale fire, Hunter!Oliver, M/M, Marriage, Morally Ambiguous Character, Network of Spies, Politician!Stilinskis, Politics, Religion, Slow Burn, Violence, arena fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRowan/pseuds/ValkyrieRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity settled on the stone tiered seats. “While you will be of marrying age, we both know you’re far from matrimonial. So am I, come to that. We’re lucky Father hasn’t demanded us to wed yet.”</p><p>Stiles waved a hand at the nearest servant to fetch them drinks. “Since I am not planning on entering an engagement anytime soon, I’m settling for enjoying all the political piss I’ll undoubtedly have to deal with now that I’m of marrying age.” He smirked. “Not to mention all the sex.”</p><p>(A Teen Wolf x Arrow crossover set in Gladiator!AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I love three things: Teen Wolf x Arrow, Felicity and Stiles as siblings, and Gladiator!AUs so ta-da! I found this fic when I was looking through my files and I remembered writing this about a month ago when I saw my Dad watching a documentary on gladiators. A lot of the culture, traditions, and mythology in this fic were entirely made up so I hope it doesn't become confusing. I would appreciate feedback and critique about this.
> 
> And please read the End Notes. Thank you.
> 
> The title came from Hearts Without Chains by Ellie Goulding.

Stiles was glad he was already writing the last sentence on his speech when he heard one of the servants outside shouting about the approaching carriages. If he wasn’t, he would have completely lost his train of thought and while nothing was more important than the new arrival, it was important he finished this speech now or else he would never get back to it. Stiles scrambled to clean his table, quickly but carefully tucking away his notes and then corking his inks. Once he was sure everything was in place, he ran out of his study.

He hurried across the villa., passing by the other servants who were also scurrying to the door. They moved away to let the Young Lord go first, and Stiles arrived at the courtyard in time to see the horse-drawn carriage pulling up front, a sight he’s been waiting months and months for.

“Young Lord,” Lira, their head servant, was already waiting with the stable boys, “She’s come home early!”

“I know!” Stiles beamed. He ran towards the carriage doors just as they were thrown open. He just barely managed to catch his sister, who had bodily thrown herself out the door towards him.

“Felicity!” he shouted with glee, spinning her around.

“Genim!” Felicity squealed, long arms wrapping around her brother’s shoulders. “Eto sani, brother. I’ve missed you!”

“Eto sani. I’ve missed you too, sister,” Stiles said. He set her down and placed a kiss on her cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful. And oh, you’ve grown taller and bigger!” Felicity cooed, patting his chest and arms. “Well, you’ve been taller than me for a while now but still. And you look even more handsome since I last saw you.”

Stiles grinned and tugged lightly at the end of his sister’s long ponytail. “And I see you’re still putting color in your hair as bright and gold as summer. I thought black was the latest color for Ladies.”

Felicity scoffed. “Oh, it is. You’ll hardly find a head of hair not as black as a horse’s mane at Titeus. I don’t care for such a trend.” Stiles laughed at that.

His older sister, Felicity, was all stunning blonde hair and gorgeous eyes; a much sought-after beauty in their fair city. At already twenty-two years, she was overdue for an engagement, but Felicity was not one for petty things like having a husband. She was dedicated to one thing, among very few others, and that was getting her degree as an Academician. As such, she had been going to Titeus for the past six years to complete her studies. Stiles was not worried about that at all. His sister was incredibly smart and would no doubt graduate head of her class.

This month was going to be her sole reprieve from all that studying though. It was the Festival of Viasti, a celebration in honor of the divine Grace of love and luck, and Stiles was excited to spend all of it catching up with her.

“Eto sani, Lady Felicity,” Lira said, bowing her head. The other servants followed suit. “Welcome home.”

Felicity bowed her head to them. “Eto sani, Lira, everyone. I’m so happy to be home.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist. “I thought you were due home later this afternoon.”

Felicity scoffed. “I had no plans on spending even a second more away from you and Father. I had John prepare the horses at first light.”

“That she did,” Diggle said as he got off the driver’s seat and handed the reins to one of the servants. “And as soon as we’ve unloaded all of this, I can hole up in my room and finally get some sleep.”

“Eto sani, John.” Stiles smiled.

“Eto sani, kid,” Diggle said, rubbing Stiles’ head with a fond smile, and then walked off to unload Felicity’s things.

John Diggle had been a part of their family for more than a decade now. He used to be a soldier, but retired after the death of his brother, who was a captain in the army. Diggle came to be in their mother, Claudia’s, employ, as her guardian and charioteer. After she passed, Diggle looked after the Stilinski children and then volunteered to accompany Felicity to Titeus when she expressed a desire to study far from home.

Felicity linked arms with Stiles as they walked inside the villa. “Now, where’s Father? Though I gather he wouldn’t be here yet, considering how early I have come home.”

“At the Basilica, consorting with the other Senators in preparation for the Festival and possibly drumming up interest for my eighteenth name day,” Stiles said, shrugging. “I would have gone with him this morning, but I was finishing my speech for the Auriel. I was still planning on going to the Basilica now that I’m done, but your arrival is more important.”

Felicity smiled, stroking his arm. “How are the preparations for your name day? As it will be your eighteenth year, Stiles, and we all know what that means. You will finally be of marrying age.” She leered at him teasingly.

Stiles smirked. “With any luck, it’ll be as grand as the Festival of Viasti itself, if not grander.” Felicity laughed at that. “You escaped a grand party by being on Titeus on your sixteenth name day. I have no plans on making myself scarce.”

“Well, you do enjoy the luxury of a party far more than I, brother,” Felicity said. “I always thought it was quite fitting that your name day fell on the month-long Festival, a time of lavish celebration and vanity.” She poked him in the side, making him yelp and laugh.

They paused in their conversation as they passed the sacrosanct hall, paying their respects to the divine Gods and Graces and their past blood ties. They both took care to pay homage to their mother, Claudia, may the Graces keep her at peace. Their prayers done, they retreated to the terrace. The view was spectacular, overlooking the Western Seas and letting in a cool and fresh sea salt breeze. It was one of the best things about their villa being so close to the waters.

Felicity continued their conversation as she settled on the stone tiered seats, arranging her dress around her. “While you will be of marrying age, we both know you’re far from matrimonial. So am I, come to that. We’re lucky Father hasn’t demanded us to wed yet.”

Stiles tossed himself on the seat across from her, waving a hand at the nearest servant to fetch them drinks. “He and Mother had always shared the opinion of letting the both of us make our own decisions. And since I am not planning on entering an engagement anytime soon, I’m settling for enjoying all the political piss I’ll undoubtedly have to deal with now that I’m of marrying age.” He smirked. “Not to mention all the sex.”

Felicity laughed, far used to his candor. Stiles knew his sister was modest where it counted, but Felicity was far from a blushing virgin, not since her sixteenth when she found a way to celebrate in her own manner back at Titeus with a boy from her Mathematics class. Stiles himself was far from a virgin and was eons more immodest.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. You enjoy a good orgasm almost as much as you enjoy your little political games.” She gave him a mischievous grin. “And I am guessing you have someone in mind for your special night of celebrating?”

Stiles grinned, memories flashing in his head of a triskelion tattoo, thick arms and strong thighs, chiseled jaw, a man’s beard, and gorgeous, heated green eyes.

Felicity gasped, eyes lighting up.

“By the gods, who is it?” She scrambled forward, sitting beside him. “You have been hinting at it for the past months, but not once in your letters have you mentioned a name to me. Who is it? Is it Lady Lydia? Please tell me it’s not her because I love her, you know I do, but the two of you together will be a ridiculous notion. Oh my god! Is it the Young Lord Danny? He’d be a good match. I find him quite attractive if only he wasn’t younger than me. Or is it Lady Erica? Though I thought she was betrothed.” Her face suddenly morphed into one of shock. “Please tell me it’s not one of the twins!”

“The Whittemore-Harper brothers?”

“Yes! Do you have eyes for one of them?” She raised an eyebrow. “Or both?”

Stiles shook his head. “I hate Jackson and while I dislike Roy less, I will never be attracted to either of them.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind a night or two probably, but no. It’s not them.”

“Well, that’s good,” Felicity huffed in relief. “Is it Young Lord–”

“You don’t know him, sister.” Stiles paused. “Well, I think you probably know him. He has a familiar House name…” He trailed off teasingly.

“Ooh, it’s a he!” Felicity squealed. “Who is he? Who is he? Tell me!”

Stiles grinned. “You know they finished construction on the Ossal Amphitheatre five months ago, right?”

“Yes. It has been in the making for a few months. I never got to see it finished.”

“And you do know it’s a gladiator school, right?”

Felicity nodded, before jerking in realization, eyes gleaming.

Stiles smirked. “Did you hear about the new trainers?”

 

 

 

Derek stepped to the side, easily evading the swing directed at him. He thrust the wooden sword at Isaac, only to be rebuffed. Derek continued his assault, each thrust becoming faster and stronger, sending Isaac stepping back. Isaac made an effort to counter, using his shield to block the sword, and then swung his arm at Derek. Derek simply rammed his shoulder against the shield, sending Isaac toppling over his feet and down onto the sand.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Isaac whined, huffing loudly.

Derek grinned down at him. “Remember to add more weight to the leg at the back. That way it’s easier for you to thrust forward and parry without losing your balance.” He held out a hand to help him stand up.

Isaac sighed, wiping at his sweaty face. “I keep forgetting. Sorry.”

“But you’re getting better at parrying and using your height to your advantage, which is good,” Derek said comfortingly. He tapped his wooden sword against Isaac’s thigh. “Come on. We’ll try again–”

“Derek! Isaac!”

They looked up to see Laura standing by the outer gates, waving them over. Derek and Isaac grabbed their sweat rags, wiping their bare chests and sweaty torsos. They weaved through the crowd of trainees on their way to her. As they approached, Derek eyed his older sister. She was wearing one of her nicer dresses, draping all over her in shades of lilac and gold. Her long hair was in a long braid and she was wearing a necklace with a golden pendant and a pair of gold earrings.

“You look beautiful, Laura,” Isaac said. Derek nodded.

It was good seeing her look so lovely. While she was still a highborn of the House of Hale, Laura was the most practical person Derek knew and their occupation as trainers meant she usually, and generally preferred, to wear trousers and tunics at all times in place of feminine robes. 

“Thank you, boys,” Laura said, smiling brightly. She ran her fingers through Isaac’s sweaty curls and kissed his cheek. “I hope Derek isn’t running you into the ground with training.”

“I’m good,” Isaac said, swinging his wooden sword. “I still need a bit of practice though.”

“I know, but you’re getting better. Just don’t forget that you have a wide reach so tuck your sword arm in lest someone disarms you so easily,” Laura said. Isaac nodded. “Derek and I just have to talk for a bit. I’ll do squares training with you after.”

Isaac grinned and walked off back to the arena, waving his wooden sword in parting.

“I thought you’ll go back to the villa to change,” Derek said as he followed his sister through the concentric corridors leading into the underground recesses of the building. “How was your meeting at the Basilica with the Senators?”

“Adequate, but more of a bore than anything.” Laura shrugged. “I already gave up my morning training schedule to meet with the Senators and I have no plans of missing any more than that, not with the Festival starting. We have to make sure everything goes smoothly. I will not have the first official fight of Ludus Hale at the Ossal Amphitheatre look like a haphazard children’s play.”

Derek nodded in agreement.

They entered Laura’s office where she had an extra set of training clothes, and Derek quickly shut the door behind him when Laura started slipping off her robes as soon as she walked in. Derek sighed as he picked up each discarded piece of clothing. He folded them and deposited them on her desk. His sister had always been messy.

Ludus Hale, which they started here at the Ossal Amphitheatre, was the Hale family’s third gladiator school in all and the first one they opened since _The Incident._ As such, Laura was determined to run this establishment smoothly. Derek had faith she would succeed, because more than a decorated gladiator, Laura was also a shrewd and intelligent businesswoman.

Laura was beautiful and unabashed with her near-nakedness as she threw open one of her dressers. Derek could see the Hale family crest, the triskele, tattooed on her ribs just below her breast cloth, the three arms stretching out as if embracing her. He had a similar mark inked between his shoulder blades while Isaac had it across his chest.

“The Senate has requested for a few games throughout the duration of the Festival,” Laura said, tugging on her tunic and trousers.

Derek nodded at that. “Will a Hale be on roster?”

“Yes. It’s expected.” Laura gave him a look. 

Derek's not surprised. As Ludus Master, Laura was usually kept off the roster for games, unless special circumstances required her to be. Isaac was still too inexperienced and kept off roster as well. That meant Derek was the only Hale allowed to fight.

“Who am I up against?”

“A gladiator candidate. That’s all I’m saying,” Laura said, tapping her fingers against her thigh. “We’ll talk about it later. Finstock’s out collecting the biddings and listings, and I’ll be settling the roster soon after that.”

Derek nodded. He wasn’t nervous about a fight. He was too used to it.

And besides, Hales never lose a fight.

Laura fastened her belt and rolled her braid into a neat bun. “Now, come on. We have training.”

They walked out of the room and were headed straight for the gates when they bypassed Lady Marin Morrell, their auditor and handler of the Ludus’ slate.

“Lady Marin, eto sani.” Laura clasped her hand in greeting.

“Eto sani.” Derek bowed his head.

“Eto sani, Lord and Lady Hale,” Marin greeted back. “I hope I am not late for today’s meeting.”

“You aren’t, but we all know you are never late,” Laura said.

Marin tilted her head in thought and smiled. “I recall not seeing a handsome Young Lord among the stands. I think it will put you at ease to know that Young Lord Genim’s older sister, Lady Felicity, has come back from Titeus.”

Derek shifted, letting the wooden sword on his belt dig into Laura’s back to stop her from whatever comment she was obviously going to make. She stepped back on his toes in retaliation.

“But I thought she was not due home until later in the afternoon,” he said.

Laura turned to him. “And how would you even know that?”

Derek tried not to look defensive. “Stiles mentioned it.”

“We should consider introducing ourselves and paying our respects to Senator Stilinski’s daughter. He has been nothing if not gracious to us,” Laura said. She leered at Derek. “During our meeting at the Basilica, he mentioned his son’s coming name day. Young Lord Stiles’ eighteenth is coming soon and he will finally be of marrying age. Isn’t that interesting, Derek?”

Marin smiled in that quiet and knowing way she always did.

Derek brushed past Laura, making sure his sword smacked her rear. She yelped.

“Come on. We have training.”

 

 

 

“Goodness, did you purchase the entirety of Titeus?” John gaped, looking around at his daughter’s room and at the cases full of books, tomes, and scrolls. “And by that I mean emptying their libraries.”

“They’re not for myself,” Felicity said defensively as she slid off the bed. “I purchased a fair few gifts for the household and for you, Father, but most of it is for Stiles. It will soon be my dear brother’s eighteenth year and I plan on showering him with gifts.”

“Really?” Stiles beamed from where he was lounging on Felicity’s bed, thumbing through one of her political history books.

Felicity giggled and turned to her father. “Eto sani, Father.”

John wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and chuckling when she squealed. “Eto sani, my beautiful girl. I have missed you.”

Felicity hugged her father tightly, burying her face against his shoulder. Nothing could make her feel that she was finally at home more than the warmth of her father’s embrace. While she would never regret the decision to seek an education, that did not mean she didn’t regret not being able to see her little family as often as she could.

“It’s a wonderful surprise to see you back home early,” John said as he sat down on one of the plush chairs. “How was your trip?”

“Uneventful, which is a relief. I finished my manuscripts early on and the Fellows allowed me home earlier than planned.” Felicity tossed herself back on her bed, jostling Stiles, who kicked her foot lightly before he returned to his reading.

“And how are your studies?” John asked. “None of the Fellows and students giving you trouble, I hope?”

“None, or they'll have my faithful guardian to deal with.” Felicity giggled at the mention of Diggle. “Other than that, I’ll be starting major studies on the political sciences soon and then a sub-major in mathematics.”

“I can understand your interest in mathematics, but why political sciences?” John asked, confused. “I didn’t know you were nursing an interest in law studies.”

Felicity shook her head. “I’m leaving the political arena to you and my brother, but the Fellows have been suggesting I take in major studies soon and I’ve been thinking about taking up law. The Graces know I still want to support and serve you both as adviser if need be.”

Stiles beamed at that. “You’re sweet as nectar, you are.” He leaned over, smacking a wet kiss on her cheek.

“I had hoped you would change your mind and join Stiles in taking up my mantle as a politician. Go ahead. Feel free to crush your Father’s dreams,” John said, sighing. But he was smiling and Felicity knew her Father was always more than supportive of whatever she decided to do.

“A budding Academician for a daughter and a politician for a son; however will you cope, dear Father?” Stiles teased.

“You’re lucky I love your smart mouth.” John tossed the lounge chair’s pillow at Stiles’ head. Stiles giggled and tossed it back playfully. “But all talks of careers aside, another thing to note is how it will be Stiles’ eighteenth name day soon. My darling Felicity, you are young, but already past the age of engagement. Were your grandparents still living, they would be ashen at the thought that both of you are still not betrothed.”

“With all due respect to their passing, most of our grandparents were incredibly old-cultured,” Felicity said. “I hardly think anybody should marry just because they’re of marrying age. I personally do not plan on settling for just anybody.”

“My daughter has plans on remaining unwed forever,” John muttered. “And I was so looking forward to grandchildren.”

“I was looking forward to nieces and nephews too,” Stiles said, sighing. “But alas, my sister is seeking an astounding man that probably does not even exist.”

“You two are so melodramatic.” Felicity huffed. “He probably exists and is just somewhere out there stuck in a tree or something. The Graces know I’ll probably end up being the one to save him.”

 

 

 

“Oliver, get down from there before you fall off!”

Oliver looked down through the tree branches and smiled down at his younger sister.

“I’m fine, Thea. I’ll be down in a second,” he called down to her.

Oliver looked back up to his target, an arrow stuck among the leaves. He grabbed a thick overhanging branch and hefted himself over it. He crawled over, quick and easy, and grabbed the arrow. He stuck it into his quiver and then started the slow process of getting back down the tree. He landed smoothly on his feet.

“You are absolutely impossible,” Thea commented, laughing. “What if you got stuck up there?”

“Then I would have needed a strong and capable woman to save me,” Oliver said, grinning.

Thea shook her head laughingly. “If Mother saw you, she’d be in a panic.”

“Then it’s a good thing she’s not here, is she?” Oliver grinned. “Because she will also comment on your lack of aim.” He took the arrow from the quiver and pointed the arrowhead at the tree. “That is a tree and that over there,” he pointed at the track a few feet off, “is the target you should have been aiming for.”

“Funny. You are a funny guy,” Thea said, rolling her eyes and shoving him when Oliver bowed to her teasingly.

“You two are funny, incredibly funny.” Their stepfather, Walter, walked inside the training area. “So funny that your Mother will be glad not to hear of any of this.” He raised an eyebrow at them. “You know how she is about you handling pointy things, Thea, especially considering your atrocious aim.”

Oliver laughed loudly as Thea huffed. Walter kissed her on the forehead.

“Now, cease with training. We have matters to discuss,” Walter said, waving his children to follow him. Oliver and Thea handed the bows and arrows to a servant and walked after him back inside the house.

“What is it?” Thea asked.

Oliver frowned. “Is it something serious?”

“Not particularly,” Walter said as they entered the study. “We have received an invitation.”

Oliver caught sight of one of the envelopes on the table. He noticed the crest displayed at the top, quite similar to their own family crest, except the House of Queen was a tightly curled green ‘Q’ with a bow and arrow, while the House of Argent had a tall, imposing ‘A’ in green with a matching bow and arrow.

“The Argents?”

“I haven’t heard from cousin Allison in months!” Thea squealed and snatched it up.

Walter turned to Oliver. “The Argents have invited us to celebrate the Festival of Viasti with them.”

“I want to go see them!” Thea said excitedly. “I want to see cousin Allison, Aunt Victoria, and Uncle Chris and the Festival of Viasti is always so much more fun spent at Jocai instead of here.”

“Well, that’s obviously a yes from Thea,” Walter said, chuckling. “How about you Oliver? I don’t know about your Mother, but I personally will be unable to leave. Someone will have to stay and handle business, but I think you two will have much more fun without me anyway.”

“Thank you!” Thea cheered, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. “I mean, not thank you for not coming. It would be more fun if you came. But thank you for letting us go. And I promise to buy you a lot of presents.”

“That’s nice of them to invite us,” Oliver said, shrugging. “And we haven’t seen the Argent family in a little over a year now, but I don’t think I can–”

Moira swept into the room, looking excited. “I think you do, Oliver. I think it would be much better if you go.”

“Eto sani, my wife,” Walter said, leaning over to wrap an arm around her. “How was your meeting?”

“Eto sani, my dear family,” Moira greeted, kissing Walter’s cheek. “And it was perfectly fine, not a thing to be worried about, just a couple of old people muttering about. Now, about the Festival–”

“Can we go, Mother? Please?” Thea asked, jumping up and down.

“Of course,” Moira said. “And Oliver is coming with you.”

Thea scoffed. “I hardly think I’ll need a chaperone.”

Moira tapped her lightly on the forehead. “Of course you will, especially to keep your shopping in check.” She turned to her son. “Oliver, please?”

Oliver scratched his head. “Um, not that I would mind seeing cousin Allison again, but I still have to continue training.”

Moira scoffed. “Come now, son. You are twenty-six and young and very handsome–” Thea made gagging noises at that while Oliver chuckled bashfully,“–and I think having fun in a new environment, seeing Allison, and making new friends will do you some good.”

“Your mother is right, Oliver,” Walter spoke up. “You’ve been training nonstop since you… came back.”

“Not that I need a chaperone, Ollie,” Thea sighed heavily, although Oliver could see soft amusement in her eyes. “But we can celebrate the Festival of Viasti and have fun.”

“Of course, you can,” Moira said. “I mean, you bowed out of the Nyti Praise Day a few months back, and also the Usic Festival, and even Lady Sarah’s twenty-fifth name day. The Festival of Viasti in a new place and with your cousin Allison will be a good change of scenery.”

A stilted and heavy kind of silence followed that. Despite it being close to a year since, Oliver knew his disappearance and return was still a touchy subject for his family. He had been numbed enough by the experience to be clinical and impersonal about what happened, but he wouldn’t begrudge his family’s need to heal which seemed to focus a lot on getting Oliver to ‘have fun’ and ‘enjoy’ and ‘return to his old self’.

Oliver schooled his features into something calm and polite. “I think…”

It was just one month and then he’ll come back home.

“I think you’re right. I’ll go.”

What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle crossed his arms, shrugging. “I have known both you and Stiles since you were children, and as intelligent as that boy is, don’t you think there’s a chance he has a genuine interest in Derek Hale?”
> 
> Felicity snorted, as unladylike as she pleased. “Stiles doesn’t fall in love. That’s ridiculous.”
> 
> Diggle smiled, “Just because you will not entertain the notion or think it impossible doesn’t mean it is impossible.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “And just because you refuse to fall in love yourself, doesn’t mean your brother won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Lee:** This chap has been a loooong time coming, but we finally have a chance to update this with a pretty lengthy chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
>  **Val:** What she said haha I’m glad we could finally get this posted and there should be lots more to come as long as we can balance irl and writing, enjoy  <3

The opening ceremony, the parade, the shops, the attractions, the food, the parties, all those visiting dignitaries, senators, visitors, fighters, and more – all of that never failed to excite Felicity whenever the Festival of Viasti came around. It was a source of much gold, trade, and profit in their fair Jocai, but also the highlight of their entire year – an entire month dedicated to celebrating to their hearts’ content.

This year though, it looked like it was going to be the best Festival they had had in decades and, Felicity surmised, it seemed like it was all thanks to the mysterious and illustrious House of Hale.

Felicity looked around, unable to believe the number of people that came.

The newly-built Ossal Amphitheater was home to this year’s Festival’s Opening Ceremony. It was massive at about twenty meters high with a capacity of over fifteen thousand people, though Felicity felt at that time there were a few extra thousand crammed in. It stood tall and proud and was quickly promoted as the most impressive feat of architecture in the whole of Jocai.

The arena was two and a half meters below the first tier of seats, surrounded by a parapet, and had four gates that led to the animal cages, and four other main gates that opened straight into the arena. Stiles had already told her about the galleries that were belowground: huge, spacious and divided into two with the Northern end serving as rooms for the trainees and offices for the Ludus Master and trainers, and the Southern end containing the holding cells for the criminals they pitch into battle.

Felicity had not questioned how Stiles knew so much about the inner workings of the Amphitheater. Not only was her brother quite nosy about such things, but she suspected that his mysterious gladiator had something to do with it as well.

The half dozen lower tiers closest to the arena were reserved for the Senators, their families, and the few elite families of the city. Felicity, her father John, and her guardian Diggle had a private balcony at the second to the lowest level, which was customary given John’s esteemed position on the Council. It gave Felicity the perfect vantage point to watch the arena below with wide and calculating eyes.

The stands were a flurry of movement, the smell and sounds washing over the excited crowd as everyone tried to find their friends, get to their seats, or set up a perfect spot to sell sweetmeats and spiced apples to snack on during the ceremony. In the arena, the novices and attendants were scurrying about, tending to the sand, the setting, and the weapons, with others checking the draperies and banners that lined the walls and columns.

“This is quite a sight,” Felicity mumbled.

“Isn’t it?” John leaned against the balcony beside her. “We’re already anticipating an attendance three times that of last year’s.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “All for the Hale Family? For this?”

“It is a mix of things, I expect,” John said thoughtfully. “The Festival has always been our city’s greatest celebration, probably the entire nation’s, if I may be so bold. At the same time, this is the city’s most noteworthy architectural accomplishment in recent years.” He shrugged. “And yes. I admit that given the Hale Family’s history, I guess they are also a cause for much interest, scrutiny, and gossip.”

“The attack on Aramen, yes. A terrible tragedy,” Felicity muttered, remembering stories of the barbarians that ravaged the entire city of Aramen and massacred its leaders, the Hales. It was one of the most infamous and brutal tales of their generation.

…which probably explained why so many were interested to meet the last of the Hales, even Felicity.

“Speaking of the Amphitheater, Father, who was it that convinced the Senators to hold the Opening Ceremony here?” Felicity asked. “I would have thought the Council would be more cautious to involve themselves in this matter.”

“I may have had a hand in it.” Her Father smirked. “I thought the Amphitheater would be of interest to visitors and investors, with the advantages and profits outweighing any scandal or inconvenience. It took a bit of campaigning, but obviously my efforts yielded results.”

“I see.” Felicity shot her Father a knowing glance. “And it was all to do with investors and nothing at all to do with Stiles hanging out around here, of course?”

She was half-sure her Father knew about Stiles’ involvement with the Hales, though she wasn’t sure if he knew Stiles was taking a tumble in the sheets with one of them. She wouldn’t be surprised though. Despite his reserved demeanor, very few things went past her Father’s notice. He wasn’t a Senator for nothing.

John waved a hand in dismissal. “Well, you know your brother. He involves himself in the most… shall we say, _interesting_ ventures. He sees some merit in being involved with Ludus Hale and I saw no reason to make sure they are indebted to our family if ever Stiles has some grand plan in motion. Think of it as preemptive, if you will. I won’t have your brother gallivanting about without me making sure he’s safe.”

“Strategic,” Felicity said, grinning in approval. “Do you also have someone following him now?” She nodded to the empty seat on her other side where Stiles should have been seated.

John shrugged. “No doubt he’s somewhere with the Hales. He’s safe as can be though, I am sure.” When Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, he said, “And so what if I do have people looking after him? I’d rather your brother not suddenly get married to Derek Hale without me knowing.”

Felicity made a face. “You know Stiles is not one to wed.”

“Daughter of mine, may I remind you that you have yet to meet the man? Even I find him physically appealing.” John laughed when Felicity raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You know your brother well enough, my darling. He might say no. He might be intelligent. He might be devious. But we both know our dear Stiles is certainly impulsive enough to act on his desires.” He turned to the balcony and gestured to the arena and the roaring crowd with his goblet. “If this is the kind of thing he’ll get from the Hales, I don’t see him turning it down.”

Felicity titled her head, smiling. “You didn’t become a Senator for nothing, asidad.”

“Asidad? Don’t call me that. I’m not an old man.” John snorted. “I’m still quite young.” He winked.

Felicity giggled, kissing his cheek. “And you’re still the most handsome man in all the land Father, white hairs and all.”

There was a cough behind them and they both turned. Felicity’s guardian, Diggle, and John’s personal guard, Gael, were at their posts at the door. They both stepped aside to welcome the guest.

Gael bowed his head. “May I present Lord Marcus of the House of Daehler. Lord Daehler, may I present Senator John Stilinski of the House of Gemini.”

A heavyset man in ostentatious red and gold robes walked in. His thick fingers were wrapped in jeweled rings, which clanked noisily against the goblet in his hand as he walked. He had three gold chains hanging from his neck and several thinner ones on each wrist. His big eyes were dull, his face pink, and the sway of his steps were of someone already inebriated. He was also followed by a personal guard and a servant boy carrying a heavy pitcher of what was probably more wine.

Felicity knew this man: Lord Marcus Daehler, hailing from one of the richest, most influential families in the city.

“Eto sani Marcus. How are you?” John said greeting him amicably and standing up. He shook the man’s hand, gracious even when Daehler almost missed his hand in his drunken state. “May I introduce my daughter, Felicity, back from Titeus.”

“Eto sani, Lord Daehler, a pleasure.” Felicity smiled primly, nodding. She had no plans to get near him, especially not with that lascivious leering.

“Ah, the beautiful daughter of the House of Gemini,” Daehler said, licking his lips, eyes trailing from the low cut of her golden dress to the opening just above the knees that showed off her long legs. “Eto sani, M’Lady. The pleasure is all mine, and what pleasure it is.”

Felicity had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the remark. Being ogled and observed with lust was all part of the game, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. She was relieved when John stepped between them, easily hiding her from view.

“Now Marcus, to what do we owe this visit?” John asked, polite as ever.

“I’m here to congratulate you, of course!” Daehler practically shouted, voice booming and goblet of wine sloshing dangerously close to his fine clothes. “Your plan to use the Arena was ingenious, John, and I’m already hearing stories of how pleased everyone is. Naturally, I expected nothing less from our future Consul.”

Felicity’s interest was captured at that. She knew her Father and her family were powerful enough. However, she was not aware that her Father, the man she remembered brushing and braiding her hair as a young girl, was going to end up being the most powerful man in the city.

John smiled. “Future Consul? You flatter me, my friend, but it’s still far too early for such talks.”

“Nonsense!” Daehler’s voice boomed loudly. “For one, who else but you can take the seat? I certainly see no one as deserving as yourself.” He slapped John’s shoulder heartily. “Second, the campaign begins after the Festival and the election a few months after. Now is the time to make a move, my friend!”

“Still, Consul seems too much,” John said, ducking his head humbly. Felicity knew her Father well though. It was a calculated gesture. “I would be lucky to even become a candidate.”

“There are seventy seats on the Council, my friend. You know as well as I that as much as a good fifty of them would certainly choose you as a candidate for Consul,” Daehler said. “And you are loved by the people, John.” He grinned widely. “You certainly have me as well as a few others behind you.”

Felicity kept to herself, but she suddenly wondered if Stiles’ decision to pursue a man like Derek Hale had something to do with that. The Goddesses knew Felicity was more ambivalent about their Father becoming Consul, but Stiles would certainly be all for it and would campaign for him as much as he was able.

How interesting. She resolved to ask Stiles about this matter as soon as he stopped sucking Hale’s cock and come here where he should have been half an hour ago now.

Felicity looked around the Ossal Amphitheater instead, still quite amazed at everything happening. Beside her, she heard Diggle approach.

“I can only imagine how much this cost to make,” her guardian murmured. He kept his voice low, lest their guest might hear.

Felicity shrugged. “Well, if anybody could afford this, it’s definitely the Hale family.”

Diggle hummed. “The Hale family fortune interests you, I take it?”

Felicity waved a hand. “All I’m saying, John, is that at least Stiles will have no want for riches considering how much money the Hales have.” She made a face. “No offense meant to their deceased and the blood money of their family.”

Diggle raised a brow at her. “You haven’t even met the man, and yet you’re not protesting to your brother having relations with him?”

Felicity didn’t mind if Diggle heard her private conversation with her Father. All the members and attendants of the House of Gemini are highly discreet and Diggle was practically family.

“It’s not that exactly. I’ve heard a lot about this Derek Hale and his sister Laura, and I can admit that I am impressed with their credentials.” She waved a hand at the Amphitheater. “Few things are more honorable or desirable than being a skilled, noble gladiator.”

“However, there is more to a man than his ability to skewer someone to death, and I don’t think that’s enough of a reason for me to like the man,” she continued. “Then again, as much as Stiles and I adore each other, neither of us will ever let the other decide on our respective personal matters. I just meant that it has been a while since I last saw Stiles genuinely interested in someone and while I’m suspicious, I’m at least assured he will want for nothing under Lord Hale’s care.”

“I’m not quite sure this is a serious matter though,” Diggle snorted. “I’m more inclined to think that Stiles’ interest only goes so far as to treat this as one of his pet projects.”

Felicity grinned. “Well, we know Stiles well enough to understand that he never really gets involved with people if they aren’t… well, beneficial to him. It’s one of his more ruthless qualities. Money is usually not of consequence to him, though he will undoubtedly appreciate someone who can provide for his extravagant needs.”

“The last remaining members of the Hale family. No doubt it’s their legacy and their _potential_ that intrigues him more.”

The House of Hale had been army royalty for centuries, with members of the family serving as commanders, war counselors, military analysts, and everything in between. They were known for being more than just soldiers of the state, but born and bred gladiators to their blood and bones. The unfortunate incident many years ago when Aramen was seized by barbarians and Consul Talia Hale, Senator Desmond Hale and their entire family – save for two – were killed and burned alive was still mourned in cities across the land.

To be honest, it didn’t surprise Felicity that Stiles would take an interest in the gladiator school and the Hales. Stiles was undoubtedly fascinated with not just the school’s entertainment and political value, but also the people themselves. Indeed, she knew her brother well enough to know that he had some ulterior motive with allying himself to the Hales, some kind of move in the vast chessboard of politics he’d since been talented in interpreting from a young age, while his sister grew to be a student of learning.

Diggle crossed his arms, shrugging. “I have known both you and Stiles since you were children, and as intelligent as that boy is, don’t you think there’s a chance he has a genuine interest in Derek Hale?”

Felicity snorted, as unladylike as she pleased. “Stiles doesn’t fall in love. That’s ridiculous.”

Diggle smiled, “Just because you will not entertain the notion doesn’t mean it is impossible.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “And just because you refuse to fall in love yourself, doesn’t mean your brother won’t.”

Felicity contemplated making a rude gesture at him when she heard her Father bring his conversation with Lord Daehler to an end.

“...at another date,” John was saying, laughing. “But we’ll talk about it later. This month is reserved for our enjoyment more than our various businesses.”

Daehler let out one of his loud guffawing laughs. “Indeed. Well, I should be going.” He shoved his now-empty goblet at his servant boy and then turned to Felicity, bowing his head to her. “Lady Felicity, I take my leave.”

“Enjoy the Opening Games, Lord Daehler,” she said.

“I don’t see Young Lord Genim though. Out and about, I take it?” Daehler asked, motioning with his hand. The servant boy was quick to hand him his refilled goblet. “He’s turning eighteen soon, is he not?”

“He’s around,” John said. “And yes, he is.”

“He’ll finally be of marrying age. Good for him,” Daehler took a gulp of his drink. “I would so hope he’d get to meet my niece and nephew. Pretty they are, my Emma and Jacob. And my son, Matt, is young but already quite the businessman.”

Felicity could practically _feel_ the disdain her Father just managed to hide.

“You’ll have to extend that invitation to my son yourself, Marcus,” he said. “Goodness knows my boy has his own opinions.”

Daehler laughed. “And don’t I know it. Your boy’s already got a reputation about him. He’ll be a Senator himself before the year is up, I bet. And I doubt he will be lacking in offers on his special day.” He took another swig of his drink. “Now, I’d better take my leave.”

After a few more pleasantries, he finally left, and Felicity could only sigh in relief.

“As if I will have the House of Gemini join with his,” John grumbled, downing his drink.

Felicity giggled at that and John smiled sarcastically, showing a well-hidden trait he had passed to his more mischievous son, less so to his bright, sunshine of a daughter.

“Lord John, Lady Felicity,” Diggle called out a few minutes later. “Visitors.”

Felicity turned and gasped in delight at the new arrivals.

“May I present Lady Melissa and Young Lord Scott,” Diggle said, smiling when Melissa kissed his cheek.

“Just Melissa is fine. The Graces know I’m but a humble Healer,” she said, laughing.

“Felicity! Felicity!”

Felicity squealed loudly as Scott ran to her, all floppy hair, bright eyes, a wide grin, and a charming grin.

“Eto sani, Felicity!” Scott shouted. He lunged for her, embracing her tightly.

“Scott!” Felicity held his face between her hands and placed a big kiss on each cheek, delighted at seeing his smiling face. “Eto sani to one of my favorite people in the world.”

Scott flushed, looking pleased, and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“Eto sani, Melissa,” John said, smiling and holding his hand out to the woman. Felicity sent Scott a knowing look as their parents smiled at one another.

“Melissa, eto sani!” Felicity said, holding the woman’s hand.

“Eto sani, my dearest. You look lovely,” Melissa said, smiling warmly.

The McCall family was not of noble birth and life had been hard for Melissa when her husband left her. But she was a strong woman, moved to Jocai with an infant Scott in tow, and used her skills as a Healer to pull them through. She became good friends with the Stilinski siblings’ late mother, Claudia, and served as a mother figure to Felicity and Stiles when she passed. Scott and Stiles have been best friends since they were infants and Felicity herself loved Scott like a blood brother.

“Sorry we couldn’t see you sooner. The tutor wanted to keep me for as long as possible before the Festival started,” Scott said, making a face. “And Mother was busy preparing the infirmaries and wards.”

“It’s perfectly all right,” Felicity said, waving them to sit down and motioned to their servant girl to prepare drinks. “I’m still getting used to being home, but it’s been lovely, and all the lovelier to see you both.”

Melissa smiled up at John, who helped her to her seat. She turned to Felicity. “You’re grown even more beautiful, Felicity. How are your studies at Titeus going?”

“Very well, thank you,” she replied. “With the blessing of the Gods, I’ll hopefully be done by next year and can stay here permanently.”

John snorted, raising his goblet to toast. “And thank goodness for that.”

“Are you still continuing on with the natural sciences?” Melissa asked.

Felicity smiled excitedly. “Yes, I am. I think I have a better appreciation now of your and Scott’s decision to become Healers. Not that I’m inclined to medicine, but studying the human body and medicine is inspiring.”

Scott snorted, speaking around the bread in his mouth. “How come I am less inspired when I study?”

John laughed at that, while Melissa swatted her son’s shoulder lightly. “And see how Felicity is only taking minor subjects. You want to be a Healer and yet you slack off.”

“My tutor is not being very inspiring when he teaches. Where am I supposed to find the motivation?” Scott yelped when his mother hit him one more, no matter that it was only a light tap.

Felicity laughed. “Well, most of the studying I learned was more theoretical than practical, including medicines, plants and animals. This is more out of interest really.”

“And she ends up staying another year so far from home,” John grumbled, though it sounded more fond than complaining. Felicity knew her Father was nothing if not supportive of her studies.

“What are you still studying then?” Melissa asked curiously.

“I’m taking Mathematics and considering a year of the Political Sciences.”

Scott gaped at her. “But you’ve been studying Mathematics for almost four years now.”

“Math is fun.” Felicity pouted.

“I’m more interested in why you’re taking up politics,” Melissa said, taking a sip of her goblet, turning to John then Felicity. “I was under the impression that you have left all political matters to Stiles and your Father. Also, I think you’re well-versed enough with politics to not need to study it.”

Felicity shrugged. “I know enough, but I thought it would help to learn a bit more, especially if… or rather, _when_ Stiles ends up with a seat at the Senate.”

John made a soft noise in agreement.

“Oh, that boy,” Melissa sighed fondly. She turned to John. “He looks up to you so much.”

“I’ve always told him that he can settle for another career path, that I wouldn’t mind if he chose not to not partake in this,” John said. “But now look at him; turning eighteen in a few weeks and he’s already playing the game as well as those old geezers, and even better than this asidad.”

“Old man?” Melissa scoffed. “You are not old, John.”

The two started talking and as they conversed, Scott leaned towards Felicity, continuing their previous conversation.

“Politics? All the better for when your Dad becomes Consul too,” Scott whispered softly.

“And that.” Felicity sighed. “I actually didn’t expect it. He’s my Father, not Consul. He’s scared of pigeons, by the Gods! But ruling Jocai? I can’t even fathom it.”

“You probably don’t hear about it in Titeus, Felicity, but with how Stiles has been getting on and being more ambitious and working with your Father, the House of Gemini is pretty much the most powerful here in Jocai,” Scott admitted.

Felicity kept quiet. On one hand, it bothered her that she was last to know about this new development, that her family had gained greater political ground. Stiles had informed her of some new developments, allies and associates in his letters, but it seemed things had gotten more complicated in her absence.

On the other hand, at least now she felt surer that Stiles was indeed only associating with Derek Hale due to political reasons. The Hales seemed just the type of family that Stiles will find a use for.

“Well, all that’s for after the Festival. This is a time for celebration.” Felicity waved a hand, as if dispensing the topic. She raised her voice, pulling her Father and Melissa out of their conversation. “By the way, Scott, where’s Allison? You can’t tell me you’ve left your bethrothed behind?”

“She’s on her way, actually,” Melissa said, looking at the doorway.

Scott spoke around some sweets he stuffed in his mouth. “Her cousins from Ilmen are here. I was hoping to introduce them to you and Stiles… who is not here.” He smirked. “I guess he has important people to see.”

Felicity glared at him and gaped when even Melissa laughed softly while her Father huffed.

“How is it that you all know about Stiles’ dalliance with Derek Hale?” She whined. “How come no one wrote to me about this?”

“Derek Hale? Is it him? I didn’t know that,” Melissa said, wide-eyed and obviously feigning innocence.

“You’ll like him though, Felicity,” Scott said. “Derek is quite–”

There was a polite cough from Diggle.

“Lord John. Lady Felicity. Guests.”

Felicity turned, looking at the new arrivals, and… oh.

“May I present Lady Allison Argent of the House of Argent,” Diggle said. He already looked wary and alert, ready to move at an instant, which always happened when they were new people he didn’t know talking to the Family.

Allison, looking beautiful as always, smiled. “Eto sani, Lord John, Lady Felicity.”

“Allison, darling, eto sani,” John said.

“Allison, it’s wonderful to see you! Eto sani,” Felicity said, eyes darting towards the two people with her.

Allison motioned to her companions. “My Lord, My Lady, may I present my cousins, who traveled all the way from Ilmen, Lady Thea and Lord Oliver from the House of Queen. Cousins, Lord John Stilinski and Lady Felicity Smoak from the House of Gemini, and my future mother-in-law Lady Melissa McCall and my betrothed Scott McCall.”

Thea stepped forward, a beautiful young woman, with short brown hair, big eyes, and pouty lips. She bowed to them gracefully. “A pleasure, my Lords, my Ladies. Eto sani.”

Then Oliver stepped forward, looking strong and handsome. Felicity felt an odd warmth blossom inside her at the attractive stranger.

“Oliver Queen at your service,” he said, meeting their eyes calmly. When his dark eyes landed on Felicity, they peered at her intently. “Eto sani.”

 

 

 

 

Oliver’s first impression when he’d entered the Ossal Amphitheatre was that it was truly a feat of architectural genius. His second impression was that it was loud as he was overwhelmed by the clamouring voices and bustle of activity in the grand wide space that was completely packed with people.

He was leaning against the balustrade of the Argents’ private balcony with his sister Thea, cousin Allison and uncle Chris, admiring the view from the vantage point.

The two women were chatting excitedly and catching up as Chris looked on, occasionally taking sips from his goblet and interjecting with a comment now and again, while Oliver took his time admiring the spectacle – the roaring masses, a sea of colour and sound, gilded flags waving in the wind, and the smell of food so strong he could almost taste it.

When he tuned back into the conversation, he caught Allison in the middle of explaining something.

“There are several families of importance within the city, such as our hosts for the evening, the Hales, headed by Ludus Master and gladiatrix Laura Hale. Then, of course there are the leaders of Jocai in all but name, the Geminis. They have been dear friends of ours for a long time and my fiancé is almost a brother to their children.”

“Speaking of Scott where is lover boy?” Thea asked. “We haven’t had the pleasure of formally meeting him yet.”

“Either keeping his Mother company or looking for his partner in crime.” Allison scoffed. “He and Genim Stilinski – of the esteemed House of Gemini, as I had been saying earlier. We call him Stiles, actually, - are as thick as thieves.”

Chris clicked his tongue against his teeth. “If rumors are to be believed though, Young Lord Genim is likely… indisposed, given the Gladiator games.”

“Hush father,” Allison said reproachfully. “Such unsavory gossip.”

Chris scoffed. “Hardly gossip. Anyone with eyes and a good set of ears are well aware of what’s what.”

“I sense some delicious gossip cousin, uncle,” Thea prodded deviously.

“Perhaps, but it’s nothing we should concern ourselves with,” Allison replied cagily, glaring at her father.

That piqued even Oliver’s curiosity, though he usually did not succumb to gossip.

“Oh, put Thea out of her misery,” Chris said. “Better she be made aware of such things, given how she and Oliver will be likely to meet them.”

Allison was about to reply when their Aunt Victoria entered, smiling brightly and practically floating on air. Oliver had always thought Allison physically resembled her Father more, but the determined set to their shoulders and the cunning in their eyes was definitely all from Aunt Victoria.

“Eto sani, Chris and Allison, my loves. And the Queens! How lovely to see you after so long,” she said warmly. “I do apologize for having been absent. Business stops for no one, I’m sure you understand.”

“Eto sani, mother,” said Allison, rising to embrace her, followed by Chris kissing her on the cheek.

“Eto sani, Aunt Victoria,” chorused Oliver and Thea.

“It’s lovely to see you, Auntie. How are you?” Oliver asked.

“Very well, thank you,” Victoria said, patting her arm. “And what of you, my dear? Oh, after that terrible business last year with the men who abducted you, I do hope you’re alright.” She looked up at him with concern.

The whole room seemed to freeze and hold their breath in that moment, Chris and Allison also letting their concern show through and Thea searching her brother’s face for any signs he was uncomfortable. Oliver, for his part, remained composed. He had worked hard to control his emotions and lock away those memories, and frankly, he had been asked worse questions than this by people who were more curious than genuinely worried about his well being.

“I am quite well, Auntie. It has been difficult, but thank you for your concern.”

“I’m glad,” Victoria said, sighing.

The tension drained from the room quickly after that and Allison made a move to sit were it not for her mother interrupting her.

“Wait, darling. I heard you all talking about the Gemini family, and I actually think this would be a good chance for you all to over there and meet them. No doubt Scott and his Mother are there as well. Don’t you think?” Victoria asked, looking pleased at her idea.

“Sounds lovely, Auntie. I would love to meet them,” Thea said, excitement pouring off her in waves. “Come on, Ollie.” She took his hand and pulled him along.

“I know when I’m outvoted,” Allison said, smiling.

Oliver did not argue and they all filed out, following Allison through the halls. He felt Thea squeeze his hand in support and knew she was asking if he was all right. He replied with a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand back.

It took a few moments of meandering through the halls before they arrived at a balcony that looked similar but bigger than the Argent’s. Oliver could already hear several voices inside. Allison spoke briefly with one of the guards, a dark-skinned man with a large build and sharp eyes. Oliver heard his cousin call him Diggle before they were let inside and introduced.

The space was humble but still showed the family’s high status with tables laden with fruit bowls and expensive wine attended to by servants dressed in fine silks. There were low couches and large cushions and Oliver was met with the sight of a young man with a head of dark curls, a large smile, and uneven jaw. Judging by his cousin’s descriptions, he knew this was her betrothed, Scott McCall. The older woman at his side with the warm smile and striking resemblance was likely his mother, Melissa. They both radiated a sense of straightforwardness, comfort, and open friendliness.

Allison then introduced them to the famous Geminis, John Stilinski, who Oliver had expected to be much more intimidating, but in fact looked fatherly, and then finally, the last person in the room.

And she was _stunning_.

Bright eyes sharp as diamonds and a form fitting golden dress cut low that set off her pale skin and the golden locks of hair that cascaded past her bare shoulders. The ring of crimson flowers atop her head was like a dainty crown and matched her colored, smiling lips. Oliver had seen many beautiful women and was admittedly courted often, but this woman was something else.

She was Felicity Smoak of the House Gemini, and while Oliver made sure to address them all, he could not stop himself from letting his eyes linger on her.

“Oliver Queen, at your service. Eto sani.”

When the Lady met his gaze with those piercing eyes, he damn near lost his composure. Oliver wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but he was transfixed and he prayed to all the Gods that Thea wouldn’t notice. She had been craving intrigue ever since they had arrived in Jocai, and Oliver would not have him be the subject of her gossiping.

Mercifully, Senator Stilinski spoke before Oliver had to think any more on it.

“The Queens, I see,” he said. When Oliver turned to him, he saw something in the man’s eyes that spoke of the powerful man Allison had been raving about. “Your reputation precedes you. I’ve heard a great about you and your family.”

Oliver almost flinched, but managed to hold it back. His sister, on the other hand, was unable to hide her frown. He noticed the gleam in the man’s eyes and he knew he saw that.

“It’s nice to see you return in good health, Lord Queen,” the Senator simply said.

“Thank you,” Oliver said softly.

He thought the man would say more, but he simply turned to his daughter.

“Now that you have some more company, daughter dear, I should get going. It’s best I make my rounds and follow Senator Marcus’s lead. The Opening ceremony will start soon and I should shake a few hands and kiss a few asses.”

Scott snorted loudly, while Lady Melissa and Allison tried to hide her grin.

Felicity grinned. “Better you than me, Father dearest.” She wiggled her fingers at him in parting. “Have fun.”

“Melissa, care to accompany me?” the Senator asked. “And I would prefer to personally see you off safely to the medics’ quarters.”

“Well, it’s best I get back anyway,” Lady McCall replied, rising from her seat next to Scott. “I wouldn’t mind joining your little round trip, though I’m not really in the mood to kiss asses, so I’ll leave that to you.”

“Mother.” Scott made a face at hearing his mother say such a crass word.

Senator Stilinski turned to Oliver and Thea. “Our apologies for the quick exit, Lord, Lady,” he said. “I leave you to my daughter. However, I am certain we will meet again soon.”

The Senator and Lady Melissa left, a personal guard following after them, as well as one of the servants. A young servant girl remained with Lady Felicity, as did her personal guard and the two men stationed outside.

“Please sit,” Lady Felicity said, smiling brightly. “Shi, drinks please. Thank you.”

Oliver escorted Thea and Allison to their seats and just as he was about to take a seat himself, he noticed a figure darting behind a pillar just down the hall. Immediately he was on guard, checking that his sister was safe beside him then turning his head back just in time to see the person move swiftly further down the hallway and out of sight.

No one else seemed to notice, all still setting down and chatting merrily. Oliver looked to Felicity’s guard, John Diggle, whose gaze was fixed on the spot where the hooded figure had been. He was frowning, expression serious. He sensed Oliver’s gaze and they shared a quick glance that communicated their suspicions. Diggle gave a small nod in understanding, then turned to speak quickly to one of the men outside. The other guard nodded and shuffled off quickly down the hall.

Allison took the seat Melissa had left, curling easily into Scott’s arms, as Oliver and Thea settled on the couch opposite Lady Felicity. Her servant, Shi, started serving drinks and food.

Oliver watched as Diggle subtly sidled over to Lady Felicity and spoke to her quietly, watched her face go from relaxed to concerned to determined. She waved a hand and from the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Diggle resume his position, keeping vigilant. If the others noticed, they showed no signs of it and Oliver tried to calm himself. It was probably nothing the guards couldn’t handle.

“I have a question, if I may be so bold, Lady Felicity,” Thea piped up. “Why is it that your family is under the House of Gemini? Why not House of Stilinski? That is your family name, is it not?”

Scott raised a goblet, laughing. “I’ve always loved this story.”

Allison smiled. “A complicated love story.”

Felicity looked amused and began to explain patiently. "Our family came from the union of two great Houses; my Father from the House of Stilinski and our late Mother Claudia from the House of Sunyo, both of whom came from a long line of politicians, lawmakers, law enforcers, and businesspeople. It was a marriage considered both a blessing and a curse,” she admitted, raising her goblet of honey mead to her smiling lips.

“A curse, why?” Thea asked, wide-eyed.

Allison took up the tale. “Their political power increased greatly with their union. And while many were happy to see the couple wed, it was taxing trying to make decisions on important matters because both their families were equally prominent.”

Felicity laughed. “Father has endless of tales of just how deadly all those discussions were. Luckily, Genim and I were born.”

“It is bad luck to remain in conflict during the birth of a child,” Scott explained. “The decision to put their family under the banner of House of Gemini came after Felicity was born. And it was after Stiles was born that they settled on their sigil and house colors."

Felicity motioned to the House colors draped across the balustrade, deep blue colors tastefully decorated with silver seven-pointed stars.

“Forgive me, Lady Felicity, but I was under the impression that you went by Smoak, do you not?” Oliver asked, to which the woman smirked.

“Unlike the politically-inclined men in my family, I prefer studying,” Felicity said, with a laugh. “We are allowed to take on a name of our choosing at Titeus. It’s to do with creating ourselves anew so we can open our minds to the host of knowledge we encounter without our old selves holding us back.” She shrugged. “Or so they say. It’s also a good way to shrug off the political intrigue. Many of us study for the sake of knowledge and see no need to bandy our House names about.”

“At Titeus?” Thea asked.

Scott puffed proudly at Felicity’s behalf. “Felicity is a scholar at Titeus, quite an impressive one in fact. She could be a powerful advisor someday with how dedicated and intelligent she is.”

“A true prodigy,” Allison chimed in.

“How marvelous!” Thea enthused.

“Indeed,” Oliver agreed with awe and bursting curiosity.

Felicity looked both embarrassed and pleased, waving a hand. “My brother is far more impressive.”

“Your brother Stiles has a death wish,” Allion said, looking too fond to be serious.

“Genim Stilinski, my best friend and brother in all but blood,” Scott said, turning to the Queens. “We call him Stiles.”

“He’s turning eighteen in a few weeks,” Allison said. “Still young, but intelligent beyond his years, and aiming to be a politician.” She paused. “Rather, already a politician, but just waiting to have his own seat at Senate.”

“Sounds like an interesting man,” Thea said, clearly plotting already.

Oliver winced upon remembering his sister just turned sixteen. No way. He would not have her fancying some young man on vacation; that wouldn’t do.

“Where is he now, if I may ask?” Thea asked. Oliver caught the knowing smile and saw that she was just confirming what their Uncle Chris had told them.

Allison, Scott and Lady Felicity shared looks and grins.

“He’s preoccupied at the moment, but hopefully you’ll get to meet him,” Lady Felicity said, smiling. “And what of you, Lord Oliver, Lady Thea? What do you do when you’re not traveling to meet strangers and partake in their odd customs and celebrations?”

Before Oliver could reply Thea chimed in, “I’m still a student myself, so life is relatively boring back at Ilmen. My brother, on the other hand, is a ranger, spends most of his time in the forest, and he’s good with a bow.”

Scott turned to Allison, smiling gently. “Like you, my love.”

Allison smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Sounds like a challenging occupation,” Felicity said with interest, to which Thea nodded proudly.

Felicity chose that moment to look from Thea to Oliver and he felt a strange warmth in his chest at her smile. He smiled back and they held each other’s gaze for a moment. Oliver could feel his sister’s looking at him intently, practically boring holes in his head.

He turned to her and sought an opportunity to distract her, reaching out to settle the fabric of her dress over her knees to hide her long legs.

He wasn’t nearly as subtle as he thought, though it may be because he was in the presence of women who were more knowledgeable about dresses.

“Modest as always, cousin,” Allison said, laughing softly.

Oliver ducked his head in embarrassment when Thea giggled, Lady Felicity covered her smirk behind her hand, and Scott chuckled politely.

“I don’t particularly consider myself modest, cousin. You know that,” Oliver said. “But I am still the older brother to a sixteen-year-old sister.”

Thea stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s just a dress.”

“Well, you didn’t have to choose one so… revealing.”

Thea sighed. “Oliver is just unused to going without trousers.”

“It’s not that,” Oliver protested, though it was true.

At Thea’s insistence, he was dressed in the colors of the House of Queen. He had on a short-sleeved tunic that ended to his knees. It was green and lined in dull gold with a black and gold belt around his waist and black sandals. The collar was wide, because Oliver was averse to anything choking him, and the only accessory he had on was the thin gold chain around his neck.

It was made of fine, airy fabrics, but it was unlike his usual wear. The slit from the neck exposed his chest and confused him since he was sure there were buttons missing.

Scott was wearing something similar, though he was dressed in colors of light and dark browns.

“Well, Oliver is a ranger. It makes sense for him to value ease and comfort,” Felicity said politely.

“I was told that for the Festival of Viasti it was customary to wear clothes that are…” Oliver waved a hand, unsure of how to put it.

“Suggestive?”

“Provocative?”

“Arousing?”

Scott grinned. “Sexual?”

Oliver smiled to hide a blush as all three women laughed and Scott patted his shoulder companionably. “I was going to say inviting.”

“Well, what is a Festival honoring the Goddess of love and luck if we don’t snag ourselves a partner or have a little fun,” Alison said grinning at Scott and they cuddled a little closer.

They seemed to lose themselves in each other’s eyes, but didn’t do anything more than cuddle, presumably because they were in polite company. Oliver would find it embarrassing if he wasn’t so happy for them.

He briefly wondered if Felicity had someone to share that same look with. He then proceeded to tear this thought into little pieces and hide it in a deep dark place that no one would ever see.

 _Ridiculous_ , he reprimanded himself.

Trying to regain some control, Oliver said, “So when are the Games set to begin?”

“Should be any time now,” replied Scott, “I can’t wait to see what the Ossal Amphitheater has to offer. As this is their official inauguration and the Opening Ceremony, I’m sure this will be quite the spectacle.”

“You can trust Laura Hale to have something stunning for us,” added Allison. “Just you wait, I heard rumors of several different teams and I’m dying to know who they’ve brought in.”

“Perhaps your brother would know something about that?” Scott and Allison gave Felicity a knowing look, as well as matching winning smiles.

Oliver found it quite impressive to see Scott and Allison talk in that way, complementing each other’s thoughts as if they were one, but at that moment he was distracted because Felicity had a frustrated look on her face. Her eyebrows were knitted together, her nose was wrinkled and somehow her dimples were still showing.

 _‘Do those dimples ever go away?’_ Oliver thought.

“This is ridiculous. I leave for a few months and I’m completely out of touch with everything,” she huffed.

Allison laughed and shifted to sit straighter, Scott making a small sound of complaint as he repositioned his arms around her and looked at her questioningly.

“Well, I would love to stay and see you reprimand your brother for that, Felicity,” Allison said, “But my cousins and I should be returning to our rooms before the games start.”

“Oh, yes! Yes, of course,” Felicity replied, rising from her seat, followed by the Queen siblings.

Oliver told himself he wasn’t disappointed that they had to leave so soon and managed to smile and say farewell as he and his cousins made their way out of the room. Scott chose to stay to wait for Stiles and Allison gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as Oliver waved at Felicity.

He saw those dimples again before he left the room.

 

 

 

 

Stiles moaned as he rolled his hips down and rubbed his body against Derek’s. He had shed his cape the moment he walked into Derek’s quarters and tossed it over a chair, and now his tunic was rucked up around his waist, bare legs framing Derek’s hips as he straddled the older man at the edge of his bed. He had his arms wrapped around Derek’s broad shoulders and was unashamed as he loudly voiced his appreciation for his older lover’s ministrations.

“Derek,” he gasped. “M-More.”

Derek grinned and hitched his lower body upwards. He pressed their hips tightly together, hard cocks brushing, and Stiles shuddered in his lover’s embrace. One of Derek’s arms was around Stiles’ waist, the other was pressed along Stiles’ back, his hand gently cradling the back of the younger man’s head.

Derek chuckled, the vibration delicious along the young Lord’s chest. “Is this enough, my Lord?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip, but found himself letting go when Derek darted forward to lick along the teeth marks. They both knew to be a little careful with kissing during public events. While most wouldn’t bat an eye at seeing marks, sexual or not, on a gladiator, Stiles couldn’t be seen with reddened marks across his face because of Derek’s beard.

Derek pushed Stiles down as he bounced his hips up, doing a smooth roll that had Stiles tossing his head back with a shout.

“Derek!”

Stiles clawed at Derek’s sweaty shoulders, and then brought both hands up to tangle his fingers in his gladiator’s hair, soft and damp with sweat. He pressed Derek’s face to his neck and hissed at the bite marks being peppered across his collarbone and shoulders, low enough to be covered by his tunic. He broke off into a giggle when he felt Derek’s arm around his waist slide down to cup his ass.

“If we only had more time, dear heart,” Derek whispered, hot breath ghosting across Stiles’ collarbone. He squeezed one cheek and then the other. “If we had more time, I’d have you now.”

Stiles grinned and looked down, catching Derek’s eyes, dark and wide with lust. “You’ve had me dozens of times, love.”

Derek bounced him on his lap, his cock hard under his trousers. Stiles moaned, felt his own hard length twitch in response.

“I can never get enough of you,” Derek whispered.

Stiles felt his heart stutter at the words, could feel dangerous sort of words practically crawling up his throat and out his mouth. To distract himself, he rubbed their noses together and stroked Derek’s sweaty back. His skin was warm and damp underneath the pads of Stiles’ fingers.

“You are insatiable.” Stiles chuckled. He tugged Derek’s head to the side and bit the flesh of his shoulder, delighting at Derek’s throaty groan.

They continued to rock against one another, languid and slow. They weren’t aiming to get off, not really. Stiles still had a family to get back to and Derek still had a fight to take part in and prepare for. What they wanted was this closeness, this stolen moment just for them before the celebrations were in full swing.

Were it another day though, Stiles would not dare divert Derek’s attention for even a minute from anything but the battle. Death was a possibility for any gladiator, even someone as skilled as Derek. Not that Stiles was not supportive. If anything, Stiles was very much partial toward his lover, enough to brag about his skills, though he actually had yet to see the man fight outside of his practice matches.

However, today was just the Opening Games, a mere formality and more a performance than a serious fight. It was too early to actually pit competitors against one another in combat, so Stiles was less worried. He was still concerned of course, but he was secure in the knowledge that his lover wouldn’t end up getting skewered out there.

The heat between them petered off, though the passion didn’t fade. Stiles leaned back and smiled when Derek’s big hands reached up to cup his face. His scarred and callused hands were rough but gentle. Derek was always so gentle with him.

“Toran elet on your upcoming battle, my love,” Stiles whispered. He walked his slim fingers across Derek’s broad shoulders, delighting at the red marks his nails had made, marks that showed Derek was his, even if only a few knew it.

“Good luck? I don’t need luck, dear heart.” Derek grinned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. He knew Derek was only teasing and he knew better than to doubt Derek or think him unprepared.

“For all your confidence, this is only the Opening Games and I would prefer it if my lover not perish from blood loss because he was poked to death,” Stiles said, stroking Derek’s bare chest. Derek still had to change into his Gladiator’s robes and Stiles could only imagine how good he would look in them.

Derek wrapped his arms around him, eyes earnest and soft as he rubbed Stiles’ back. “I’ll be careful, dear heart. I promise.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him softly.

The door to the room was thrown open and Stiles barely had time to yelp in surprise when Derek pressed him close to his chest and produced a knife from who knows where, pointing it at the intruder. They looked back to see an unamused and stern Laura.

“I have just received word of an important matter,” Laura said, voice firm. She had a rolled-up scroll in one hand and was tapping it against her leg.

Underneath his hands, Stiles felt Derek stiffen before he sheathed his knife in his boot. He slid off the man’s lap and onto the bed. Part of him felt pleased at how Derek was considerate enough to make sure Stiles’ tunic didn’t ride up too much, but mostly he was concerned. Even he knew that tone of Laura’s voice, and it didn’t mean anything good.

Stiles watched Derek take the scroll from his sister and read the contents. If it was possible, his spine grew more rigid and his shoulders straightened even more.

A dark shadow settled across Derek’s face and Stiles realized he had never seen that expression before on the man’s face.

Derek handed the scroll back and Laura glanced at Stiles before saying, “A minute to compose yourself, brother. Then we need to talk.”

He nodded as Laura walked out, slamming the door closed behind her. He kept his back to Stiles as he grabbed the cape on the floor, and Stiles knew he was carefully hiding his emotions.

“Derek?”

Derek turned back to him and his face looked a bit pinched, but still soft as he motioned for Stiles to come to him.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“It’s alright.” Stiles stood up.

Before he could say anything else, Derek was already unfastening the pins from his tunic and attaching in the cape. Stiles really wanted to rip the thing off, but it was required for the younger Lords, especially during events. It was blue and silver, the House of Gemini’s official colors, and had their sigil stamped on the back. He was at least glad he didn’t have to wear a toga like his Father and the other Senators.

Derek straightened his cape and made sure his belt was fastened, before pulling away.

“I have to go.”

“I know,” Stiles said, and stepped towards him. He cupped Derek’s face. “Is everything alright?”

Derek gave him a weak smile and leaned forward, kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Go back to the stands, dear heart. I’ll see you later.”

He pressed one more kiss to Stiles’ other cheek and walked out.

Stiles frowned. It was as if Derek didn’t know him.

He walked out of the room. He was quite familiar with the layout of the Ossal Amphitheatre, had familiarized himself with its blueprints while it was being built months ago. He knew Derek and Laura most likely retreated to Laura’s study down the hall to his right.

Stiles let out a low whistle, two shorts bursts, then a long one, and another short one. Barely two seconds later, he heard the soft shuffle of footsteps. A small figure appeared beside a pillar, wrapped head to toe in a dark robe that was the same color as the walls around them.

He looked around, sure that no one was watching. He waved a hand and the little figure hustled over to him quickly. It was Yera, smart as a whip, quick on her feet, and only seven years of age, one of Stiles’ lie irars, or kits, his baby foxes.

“Lie irar.”

“Milord,” she whispered.

Stiles patted her head, smiling at her. “Derek and Laura?” When Yera pointed to the right in reply, he nodded. “Follow. Listen.”

She nodded, eager and earnest.

Stiles pulled out a coin from his pocket, which Yera eagerly snatched up and hid in her robes.

“Thank you, milord,” she whispered and then scurried off to do as requested.

Stiles nodded to himself. That would do for the time being.

He looked around one last time, satisfied with the privacy, and then turned left toward the stands where his family was. Derek’s quarters were near enough to the steps that he was able to sneak out without being seen. Not that it mattered anyway. Stiles was a familiar face around here and he knew none of the fighters would speak badly against him and risk Derek’s ire.

And his Father’s.

Stiles found it amusing how his old man thought Stiles didn’t know he had an insider or two around these parts. Apparently, the habit of employing spies ran in their family.

He emerged from the bowels of the arena and arrived at the stands. He looked out over the balcony. The stands were full to bursting and everyone looked eager for the Festival to begin. He walked off towards the direction of his family’s private area, passing by other citizens, lords and ladies, smiling at those who recognized him and greeted him.

“You would pass me by without even a greeting, Lord Genim?”

Stiles chuckled, inclining his head to the woman approaching him. “Eto sani, Lady Lydia.”

Lydia grinned. She looked radiant; hair piled high atop her head, lips painted red, eyes framed in black and a blush dusting her cheeks. She had on a red and gold dress, revealing and scandalous in equal measures. It was long at the back but very short at the front, something practically unheard of around these parts. The top was tight and cut low, showing off her cleavage.

“Well, you are certainly not holding anything back,” Stiles commented, eyeing her ensemble.

Lydia grinned, doing a twirl for him. Stiles noted a few men leering at her and knew it was just what she wanted.

Lady Lydia was of the House of Martin, one of the most influential families in the state with a long line of business people, traders, and investors. She was beautiful, fierce, incredibly intelligent, and one of the most sought after women in Jocai.

Stiles could remember her sixteenth name last year, when she was finally eligible to wed. She was courted by dozens of men from all over the nation and farther, so many that the celebration spanned three days just to accommodate all the men that wanted to introduce themselves to her and ask for her hand.

Not that Lydia would go for just any man. There was a reason she and Stiles were such good friends. They were ambitious, had goals too big to settle for anything less than the best, and were impossibly competitive to boot. In this case, it was about who became first to get a seat on the Senate.

“Eto sani, Lord Genim. Fancy seeing you here,” Lydia crooned.

Stiles waved a hand. “Oh, places to go, people to meet.”

“Gladiators to sex up.”

He scrunched his nose. “You put it so crudely.”

Lydia grinned. “But I am not wrong.”

Stiles huffed in defeat before he offered her his arm and they walked off together leisurely.

Once upon a time, Stiles was besotted with Lydia, loved her dearly and, at the age of seven, proclaimed that he would court her one day. Over the years though, those feelings grew to one of deep affection and respect instead, and Stiles was glad that he found an ally in her instead.

“You look good in a cape, though. Quite distinguished,” she said.

Stiles made a face. “You know it’s not my style, but traditions are a must.”

Lydia chuckled, patting his hand. “How fares dear Felicity? I heard she arrived a few days ago. I would have come to see her but I’ve been busy as usual.”

Stiles smiled, and he knew he looked incredibly fond, something that always happened when he talked about his sister.

“She seems happy and healthy. I have no want for anything other than that. She has learned a lot at Titeus, all of which are fascinating, and hopefully when you have the time, you’ll see her. You know she loves talking to you.”

“And I her,” Lydia said. She sent him an apologetic smile. “And I am sorry I haven’t been around as much. But I do plan to make up for it.”

She pulled out a scroll from her person – from where exactly in her barely-clad body Stiles didn’t know and didn’t want to find out – and handed it to him. On it was the sigil of House Martin, a rose with thorns.

“And what is this?” Stiles asked, twirling the scroll in his hand.

“I’m holding a party,” Lydia said triumphantly. “And get that look off your face. This isn’t like my usual parties.” She smiled proudly. “The House of Martin has the distinct honor of hosting the official welcome party for our esteemed fighters and their sponsors.”

“What?” Stiles asked. He unfurled the scroll and read the contents.

Lydia looked incredibly smug, and why shouldn’t she? This was an incredible honor, not to mention a very lucrative one.

During the previous Festivals, the state held its fair share of fights and battles, but those were at a smaller and much less profitable scale. Thanks to the Hales and the creation of the Ossal Amphitheatre, Jocai now had the opportunity to invite more fighters, more gladiators, and far richer Lords, and Ladies and other people of business. Stiles knew that they were looking at more than double, possibly triple, the profits this year compared to all others.

With such a gathering of wealthy and powerful people, naturally a welcoming committee of sorts would be warranted. Stiles knew his Father already had plans to meet with some of them, and he was well aware of the Senators and Lords bidding at the chance to hold the first party in honor of their esteemed guests.

Stiles knew of this, but he had been far too lax in that area and too busy with his other ventures, ranging from Felicity’s arrival, his network of foxes, the Hale family, and of course Derek.

He almost hated Lydia for grabbing this opportunity right from under his nose. Almost.

“I can feel your hatred, my Lord.” Lydia grinned, knowing and challenging.

Stiles rolled the scroll, tucking it in his pocket. “Well, I can’t blame you for stealing this opportunity from me. After all, I did steal the Hales from you.”

If they were at a less public place, Lydia would have scowled at him. For now, she settled for glaring.

Many months ago, when the Hales first arrived at Jocai, they were met with much suspicion. Everyone knew the tragic story of the Hales, and no one wanted to be involved with them, acting incredibly cautious and wary of the infamous family. Stiles and Lydia were among the first to see the potential in having them as an ally, but in the end, Stiles was the one who claimed the prize.

Lydia waved a hand. “Well, you can have your little games with your gladiators. I’ll settle for having Lords and Ladies eating out of the palm of my hand.”

Stiles grinned. “Unless I find a way to take them from you.”

“You can try, love.” Lydia laughed. “Oh, and by the way, considering you’ve been out and about, I assume you haven’t heard the latest news concerning Allison.”

“And what’s that?” Stiles asked. Considering the ladies were best friends, Lydia was obviously in a better position to hear news about Allison.

“Her cousins are in town,” Lydia said.

“Which ones?”

Lydia grinned, knowing and scheming.

“The Queens.”

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Stiles was headed up the steps on his way to his family when he heard a familiar whistle. He reached the landing and ducked into a private nook. A moment later, his kit shuffled in after him.

Yera looked up at Stiles and he patted her on the head. “That was fast, irar.”

“Lord and Lady Hale didn’t talk a lot, milord. They just looked angry,” she said in a soft voice. “They were talking about a new fighter in the games.”

“Who?” Stiles frowned. It wasn’t unusual for them to talk about other fighters, but that didn’t explain Derek’s demeanor.

“A woman. Kate.”

“Of House?”

“I don’t know, milord. They didn’t mention it.”

Stiles wracked his brains for a Kate and scowled when he realized he didn’t know who that was. Before his thoughts got the better of him, Yera spoke.

“Lord Hale didn’t want this Kate woman taking part in the games, but Lady Hale said they had no choice because she was sponsored by...” she paused. “Lord Deu… Duke… Duka...”

“Deucalion?”

She nodded and Stiles bit his lip in thought. He had heard of the man, a traveling businessman said to have come from far North. He arrived in Jocai just yesterday.

He looked down when Yera tugged at his cape. She looked so young and a little scared.

“They said she was dangerous,” she whispered. “Lord Hale wanted to take her to the Senators or the watchmen, but Lady Hale said they couldn’t.”

Of course they couldn’t, not if this Kate woman was sponsored. But dangerous enough to be given to the authorities? What did that mean?

“What do we do, milord?” Yera asked.

Stiles patted her head. “Do not worry, irar. I’ll think of something.” At least Stiles would be able to see this Kate in action once the game starts. “For now, this woman will be considered dangerous. I don’t want you or the kits after her; leave it all to the big kids. Send Amot and Cax to find out more about her and Lord Deucalion in the meanwhile.”

Yera nodded. “Okay.”

Stiles handed her a few coins from his pocket, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He exited the nook first, relieved to see that there were very few passersby, and walked out.

He didn’t have much time to think about what he’d discovered, as a few moments later he found himself plastering a smile on his face and waving a hand at the men standing guard at the entrance to his family’s private balcony. He patted Diggle on the arm as he entered their balcony. His Father was nowhere in sight, but Felicity and Scott were there chatting goodnaturedly.

“Scott! I was wondering when you’d drop by,” Stiles said, grinning at him. “Eto sani, brother.”

Scott beamed at him and they embraced. “Eto sani, brother.”

Felicity accepted Stiles’ kiss to her cheek, but she flicked his nose teasingly. “And where have you been? You’ve missed a lot.”

“Sorry, I was otherwise preoccupied.”

“Sure you were,” Scott said, snickering. He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Stiles simply grinned, while Felicity clicked her tongue against her teeth.

“I refuse to talk about a man I have yet to meet,” she said, crossing her arms and pouting. “And just so you remember – because I feel like you’ve forgotten – I dislike secrets, Genim.”

Stiles, and even Scott, winced. Whenever Felicity used his real name in that tone, it meant she was incredibly displeased with him. He leaned forward, touching her arm.

“I’ll introduce him to you soon, I promise. It wasn’t like I was really keeping him a secret.”

“And you’ll see him in action soon, Felicity,” Scott said, obviously feeling a tad guilty for having started this conversation in the first place.

Stiles snapped his fingers. “Oh, and you’ll get the chance to meet him at Lydia’s party.” He pulled out the scroll. “Here.”

“Party?” Felicity asked, immediately intrigued. “What party?”

Stiles handed them the scroll and let them read the contents. “Lydia’s holding a welcome party for all the guests.”

Scott let out a whistle. “Impressive.”

“There is going to be a lot of powerful people to meet. Interesting,” Felicity commented. She pointed at Stiles. “I’m surprised you weren’t the first to come up with this, Stiles.”

Stiles made a face. “Honestly? Lydia beat me to it.”

Scott snickered, while Felicity looked amused.

“Don’t worry,” she said, kissing his cheek. “At least you’ll have the last laugh with your birthday party.”

That had Stiles grinning. She was right.

They all jumped in surprise when they heard the deafeningly loud sound of a horn, followed by the roaring cheers of the masses. Stiles felt as if he was carried on a wave along with the sound and felt the bubbling excitement even before Scott spoke.

“Well, look at that. Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticisms, and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Notes:
> 
>  _Eto sani_ – greetings or hello  
>  _Asidad_ – old man  
>  _Ludus_ – school  
>  _Toran elet_ – good luck  
>  _Lie irars_ – baby foxes or kits
> 
> \- The Goddess Viasti is Jocai’s divine goddess of love and luck. In ancient times, an integral part of the Festivities to honor her was for the citizens of the state to choose two women and two men as blood sacrifices to the Goddess. They were chosen for being beautiful and are usually of noble birth. Another important practice was the traditional mating dances performed to appease the Goddess – or in other words, a large public orgy. The practices were eventually outlawed and people were no longer murdered for their beauty or asked to have sex in the streets, but the promiscuous nature of the Festival remained tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes, just for those who are interested:
> 
> \- The marrying age in this verse is not similar to legal age. It’s just the age in which one is generally expected to wed and start a family. For females, it’s sixteen. For males, it’s eighteen. The ‘legal age’ is pretty much flexible in this verse. As Felicity is twenty-two, she is considered to be very much past ‘marrying age’. Stiles is just turning eighteen and therefore prime marriage material.
> 
> \- Gladiators are not slaves. They are considered of high status, and are champions of the state that could be called on in times of war as soldiers or captains. The Ludus or the gladiator schools are actual schools or training camps where people learn to fight and, if they’re good enough, earn gladiator status. The gladiator games are also considered an honored spectacle and fighters don’t always have to die. There are fights between slaves and criminals where death is usually the basis of victory, but the main events are the fights between gladiators and gladiator candidates. They compete until one is declared a winner by virtue of their performance wherein the Ludus Master names a winner. Hence the reason neither Derek or Laura were too worried in the story about Derek having to fight.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> \---
> 
> This story was originally written by howl-to-the-wind, but will progress with help from the wonderful ValkyrieRowan.
> 
> Hit us up on tumblr.  
> Lee / howl-to-the-wind - [tumblr](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com/)  
> Val / ValkyrieRowan - [tumblr](http://fandomshitstorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
